Heroes Volume One The Beginning Part 1
by Farlander
Summary: Original characters and Original story. Nothing to do with the heroes seasons but set in a world where people have abilities.
1. Prologue

Volume One - The Beginning Part 1

Prologue

The back of his head banged against the wall repeatedly. The constant thudding noise reverberated through his skull shaking his thoughts into place. It was his only way to drive them out. Drive out the demons that plagued his mind and stole his thoughts while he slept at night.

They just wouldn't leave him alone. They knew, he had seen them. He had found them among the millions of people that populated this god forsaken world, and they would never let him speak the truth.

If he could convince one, just one, of the possibility of these things among us then he could convince them all and their plan would be ruined. So, here they made him stay. Stuck in this place with the doctor's and their immaculately white coats. Telling him he wasn't well, he wasn't fit to walk free in this civilized world.

Uncivilized and unworthy of life. If only they knew that around them, they gathered. Soon, so soon, the plan will be executed and their precious society will crumble. The darkness and fire will consume them all and in the ashes he would stand and yell "Who is unworthy now?".

The words formed on his lips as he began to stand in the empty room.

"Who is unworthy now?" He said louder.

His eyes closed and his arms extended out at his side as he stood in the middle of the room. He imagined himself among the debris after the demons had risen up and taken their vengeance on the world.

"Who is unworthy now?" His voice rising with conviction.

"Who is unworthy now!?" He shouted, his words echoing around him.

He hoped so much there would be someone left to hear him. To know they had been told the truth and hadn't bothered to listen. They would know that he had believed in them. Believed for so long that even the demons would spare him for knowing the truth and being unafraid to voice it.

"Who is unworthy now!?" He shouted to the disbelievers who shunned him and to the doctors who cared so little

"Who is unworthy now?!!" He shouted for the last time savoring the moment.

The cushioned door swung open lighting up the empty room.

"Ray, why do you have to make me do this?" One of the doctor's said making his way into the room. Two others flanked him

Ray coward back against the wall

"No no I'm sorry", he pleaded

"Come on, you know I have to give you this" The doctor said holding up the syringe"just let me do it, and then you'll be off in your own little world again"

"No please I'll stop, I'll tell them you believed, they'll spare you" Ray pleaded, he didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to forget his beautiful image of the world crumbling around him. If he slept, the demons would take it back.

The two other doctors moved into the room cautiously approaching Ray. He made a run for it slipping past the first doctor before being knocked down by the second.

Ray fought hard to get up, but it was no use the demons always helped the doctor's, they wouldn't let him escape.

Once Ray stopped moving the doctor, with the syringe, knelt down and lifted Ray's shirt.

"No please, I'll tell them I swear I'll tell them"

The doctor didn't pay any attention, he just stabbed the needle in.

Ray's eyes grew heavy his body couldn't fight it, darkness took hold.


	2. Chapter 1 Demons

Chapter 1 - Demons

Ray awoke without the usual grogginess that would tell him that the demons had been again. That they had taken more of his thoughts away. Instead, he felt distant, out of his body. He stood, looking down at his hands. Ray clenched and unclenched them, he could control his body, but he couldn't feel it. His mind, however, was clear. Untouched by the demons that plague him and untouched by the doctors that drugged him.

Glancing up he found he was no longer in the confides of his room, but he was stood on a street surrounded by tall buildings. It had to be a trick, another game to torment him. He spun around looking for them, looking for those evil things, but he was all alone.

Then people started appearing from around corners, alleyways, everywhere. Hundreds thousands of them all running towards Ray. He stood feeling confident in his new found clarity. If he was going to die he would die, standing and facing it head on.

As the crowd got closer, Ray noticed they were pushing, shoving and knocking past each other. Some fell to the floor and were trampled by the others. It wasn't people running towards him, they were running from something.

The crowd reached Ray and he braced himself, but they passed right by him without, even so, much as a glance. More and more passed by without touching or even seeming to notice Ray at all. Each face Ray saw was panic stricken, scared so much that it could only be one thing they were running from, their own deaths.

Ray's instincts told him to run, to blend into the crowd and hope to god the demons were not following, but as much as he tried, he felt compelled, pulled almost, in the other direction.

Destiny was calling to him. He hadn't thought about destiny in a long time, in fact, he couldn't remember when such a clear thought had formed inside his mind.

Ray began to move against the crowd walking at first and then running, knocking past people, he felt strong. No one could knock him off his path. The mass of people blocked his view, but he could hear screams from up ahead and this, to his surprise, only spurned him on to move faster.

Ray broke free off the crowd and stopped horrified. The city was on fire. The screams of agony from the people burning on the streets and from inside buildings made Ray crumple to his knees. Pain, agony and suffering was all around. The flames continued to move forward consuming everything in their path.

A man of fire emerged from the flames. His body was consumed by them, but he was not in pain. He laughed, a high pitched hysterical laughter. He outstretched his hands and sent fire all around to consume more of the city and then his stare fell on Ray. Two blood red orbs bore into Ray's very soul. It was a man being controlled by demons.

Ray tried to get up, to run away, but he was frozen by the stare unable to break it, he was too weak to fight against the will of a demon.

The demon man sent fire out to Ray. It burned its way up his legs and then his torso covering him in flames, but before it covered his face Ray blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2 Ray, Himself and Death

Chapter 2 - Ray, Himself and Death

Ray screamed out as he awoke. Perspiration ran down his face and dripped onto the padded floor. The streets and buildings from his dream had gone away and he was stuck again in this cage.

A word rattled around his brain. Destiny. He tried to hold onto it, to grasp it, but his mind was growing foggy. The images of the city on fire where slipping away. The images and thoughts from his dream where like water running away through the cracks in his mind.

There was one thought and one image Ray held onto. The image of the demon man and the word destiny. He gripped tightly to them pushing them in front of his minds eye.

The demons where taken it all, ripping it from him, but these Ray held onto. They where important. Yes important. He would never let them go he had to hold on had to claim them for himself. They stayed where they where. Ray laughed out in joy.

As he did this the image blurred he had slipped up allowed the demons to gain a fiercer grip and now they where slipping away with everything else.

The word destiny was cracking and pieces where crumbling off. The image that had been so focused in his mind, so real, was blurring. They where being dragged out.

Ray moved up to the wall he wouldn't allow them to leave and so he banged the back of his head against the wall. To his delight the word reformed gleaming. Destiny. The image refocused and once again the demon man of fire appeared.

He held onto the images for mere seconds before they once again began to crumble and blur. His head banged against the wall once more and images refocused and reformed.

The lights in the room flickered on the only indication that night had passed and day had begun. It would be a long grueling day for Ray but he was determined to hold on.

Time passed by but had it been minutes hours or merely seconds? Ray didn't know and couldn't allow his mind to wonder. It had to stay focused.

The day passed on breakfast lunch and dinner where all served and removed without Ray touching them. He knew in the morning they would come. The demon's through the doctor's wouldn't let him escape this prison so easily as starving himself to death.

In the morning he would have to eat just to draw away suspicion. If the demons found out he was keeping hold of these thoughts they would kill him, but not before they tortured his soul some more.

The lights flickered off and left Ray in the dark. Sleep deprivation was taken its hold and his mind was struggling under the strain. He fought hard but his eyes got heavier with each passing moment. His mind couldn't take anymore and he fell into sleep. The thoughts he had tried so hard to hold onto washed away.

* * *

Lights flickered on making Ray jump up. He had fallen asleep or had he? Ray's mind was clear his body reacted to his commands but he couldn't feel it. It was a familiar state.

"wake up Ray" a doctor said from the open room door.

Ray shot back against the wall afraid the demons where playing another trick on him. The doctor moved into the room and towards the far corner opposite from where Ray stood.

There a man was crumpled up against the wall asleep.

"Come on fresh air day" The doctor proclaimed.

The man didn't move.

The doctor kicked the man "Get up"

The man stirred from his sleep and two other doctors, who had come in with the first doctor, picked him up.

Ray watched them all move off towards the door. Then he got a glimpse of the man and froze in terror. The man was a pale sickly color, deep dark bags hung under his light gray eyes and his hair was short and dark. It was a much older face but he had seen it before. Ray was looking at himself.

The doctors carried the man off. Ray stood stunned. Was it a trick? A game? No it was too real. A memory maybe of his past but his face was older. The future? It was a crazy thought, but it made sense and the more Ray thought about it the more he knew he was seeing the future.

Ray followed as the man, future Ray, was roughly escorted down the white blank hallway. Every couple of feet he passed doors that led to other unfortunate soul's that had been deemed unfit to be free.

The Doctor's disappeared, with future Ray, around the corner at the end of the hallway. Ray moved cautiously up to the corner and peered around.

The group had moved of with the man and where now coming a T in the next hallway. Ray watched them turn left before he made his way from around the corner. He took a few steps before something took his eye. Stretching out along the left hand wall was a large window.

Ray couldn't see too much because of the dust and metal caging across it, but what he could see made him forget about everything else around him. The sky was a deep blue shade completely cloudless, perfection that could only be attained in nature.

A loud blaring sound brought Ray from the sky and back to where he was. How long had it been going off? He didn't have time to ponder to long on this thought before he saw the group of doctors and the man coming back this way.

"Put him back in his cell!" one of the doctors yelled pushing future Ray into the arms of another doctor.

The two other doctors moved off back the way they had come leaving one doctor to escort future Ray back to his cell.

Ray moved back against the wall he knew they would not see him, but out of habit he moved out of the way of the doctor. The doctor ran dragging future Ray as fast as he could.

Just as the doctor and future Ray reached the end of the hallway a man jumped from round it knocking them both to the ground. The man was up first swinging a iron pipe in his hand and landing a hard blow to the doctors head. The doctor fell limply to the ground, but the man wasn't finished and he pounced on the doctor.

The man grabbed the doctors head with both hands and banged it against the floor. Dark crimson blood splattered out as the man continued on in a mad rage. The doctor's skull broke with a sicken crunch and the man finally let go.

Future Ray stayed down on the floor unable to move in the sight of the horror that had just played out before his eyes. The man stood and picking up his pipe and moved over to stand above future Ray.

Without warning the man swung the pipe into future Ray's head over and over again Ray cried out for him to stop, but it was no use the man didn't pay any attention he just continued on. When the man finished he ran off around the corner.

Ray walked up to the dead man. He looked down at his own lifeless eyes. His skull smashed in by the crazed man. Ray closed his eyes and hoped to god when they opened he wouldn't be there anymore.


	4. Chapter 3 A Guiding Hand

Chapter 3 - A Guiding Hand

Ray heard a distant voice call his name. Darkness surrounded him and clouded his mind. Again, he heard a voice it was louder and less distant. Pain spiked up his back and sent him tumbling from the darkness and into the light.

Ray tried to blink the bright light from his eyes as he felt himself being pulled to his feet. Before he could get his balance hands where pushing him. Ray was dragged along stumbling without being let go from the firm grips either side of himself.

He thought this was it, that the demons had finally decided his fate and couldn't allow him to live any longer, but his eyes where beginning to adjust and he could make out the white bleak hallway that stretched out before him.

A loud siren blared out bringing Ray out of his grogginess. He looked around two doctors held him another looked panicked. They all rushed him back the way he had come.

One of the doctors handed Ray off to the other "put him back in his cell" and then he and the other doctor moved off back the way they had just come. Ray was pushed along he tried to fight it, but was still too disorientated.

As Ray struggle his eyes fell on a window a vision flashed before his mind of himself standing before the window. It wasn't until Ray turned back to the end of the hallway that he remembered the crazed man killing the doctor and then killing Ray.

This memory sent, shock waves through his body he knew what was going to happen, but he couldn't stop the doctor from taken him into the jaws of death. The crazed man bolted from around the corner knocking down the doctor and with it Ray also.

Ray fell hard to the ground the wind knocked out of him by the time he turned around the crazed man was already on top of the doctor. Ray froze in fear he couldn't move an inch. The bloody mess of his own face flashed before his eyes.

An animal instinct switched on inside his body. The basic instinct to survive drove his movements and he leaped from his position and grab the iron pipe. He stood quickly grasping the iron pipe tightly as he swung hard, knocking the crazed man off the doctor and sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Ray didn't wait around to find out if the crazed man was going to get up. He sprinted away as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him. Ray's legs and arms pumped away frantically as he made left and then right turns. He didn't know why, or how but each time he came to a two way turning who knew which direction to take.

Someone was guiding him to safety. He didn't know why, and he couldn't have cared less right now. The thought at being free from this place was driving him and that was enough even if he was following someone else's directions.

Ray came to another turning _LEFT! _He felt their guiding hand _STRAIGHT! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! _The thoughts where becoming more powerful. He was close.

Ray came to a sudden stop as he made it out into a larger room. A long desk spread out on his right, two large columns stood erected in the middle and far left Ray could see the door. It was the door to freedom. _COME ON THIS WAY! _Ray didn't need anymore encouragement he sprinted off towards the door.

Ray slammed his shoulder hard bursting through the doors and out into freedom. Fresh air struck at his nostrils and the sun beat down on his pale skin. A wide smile spread across his face. He was free at last. Free from the doctors, free from the demons and he had even freed himself from his own death.

"Come on" the voice startled Ray from his thoughts. It wasn't a voice inside his head no more. He searched for the voice. A woman waiting for him inside a car. "Come on Ray!" The passenger door was open and she was frantically gesturing for him to get inside.

Ray hesitated uncertain whether he should trust this woman if in fact she really was a woman. She looked at him differently _RUN! _Before Ray knew it he was running and jumping into the passengers seat.

The car sped off down a gravel road away from the horror's of that place and into a forest of large trees and overgrown bushes. Ray feared he had made a grave mistake and made a move to open the door, but before he had a chance a new thought came to him _SLEEP!_ His eyes closed over as he feel into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 Seductive Goddess

Chapter 4 – Seductive Goddess

_WAKE! _Ray's eyes shot open the sudden shock to his system sent his heart raising and his breathe came in short gasps. His eyes strained to adjust to the light stopping him from seeing anything more than just shapes. The shock began to pass and his body started to slow down again.

The shapes started to take form and Ray could make out a figure standing in front of him. As the blurriness passed and his eyes fully adjusted Ray could see the young woman standing before him. Ray couldn't see anything else the one light above his head shone brightly and all around it was dark.

"Hello" her voice purred a warm smile passed across here face "my name is Alana" She lent down her face inches from Ray's "I saved you" Her emerald green eyes gleamed.

"You saved me" Ray repeated. Thoughts and words where forming without his command.

Alana's smile widened as she stood up right again.

Ray shook his head is thoughts returned to normal. "You're one of them" he spat out at her. Ray struggled, but his hands and feet where bound to a chair.

The woman's smile faded and she seemed to grow sad. She ran her fingers across Ray's chest as she began to circle him. "that depends on what you mean by one of them"

"A demon" Ray accused.

Alana let out a soft chuckle from behind Ray's back "You know that I am not a demon" her hand glided softly across Ray's back and then down his right shoulder before she pulled away and stood in front of him again. She was alluring and powerful like the demon's, but Ray knew she wasn't one she was more than that.

Alana slid down onto her knees leaning her body in close to Ray's "Tell me how long has it been since you felt the warm touch of a woman" Her lips touched against Ray's in a sweet and magnificent kiss that sent waves through Ray's body. He didn't care if she was a demon he didn't care where he was or how he had gotten here all that mattered was her. He wanted her so badly it hurt. His body felt on fire with passion and love.

Ray pulled against his restraints as his body cried out for hers. Alana pulled away "Easy now you'll get another taste" she brushed her dark hair from her perfect face and smiled that gorgeous smile "but first you have to do something for me" she stood again.

"This is my friend" Alana said gesturing to another woman that moved into the light. Ray didn't take his gaze from Alana. "She is going to take a look inside your head for me. You don't mind do you?" As Alana spoke she ran her hands from her thighs up across her curvy breasts. It would have been seen as sleazy if another woman did it, but when Alana did it Ray was completely aroused and this only made him want her all the more.

"Yes! Of course, for you" Ray needed to please her to make her see she was his goddess. "Thank you" Alana smiled.

Ray's head shot back as memories where dragged into his conscious thoughts, things he couldn't register things he couldn't even understand whirled by. His skull felt like it was compressing against his brain causing a terrible pain to build up in his head. The pain grew steady as more memories where flung around inside his head.

Before the pain reached too much it subsided and Ray was released from this torture. His head flopped his chin touching his chest. "Good boy" Alana whispered in his ear. The soft tone of her voice and the feeling of her breathe so close relaxed him. He felt joy at being able to please Alana.

Alana walked from Ray her hips swinging seductively. A door opened spilling light into the room "I'll see you soon" Alana said before disappearing through it. The door slammed shut leaving Ray alone to think about her.

* * *

Without an indicator Ray didn't know how much time had passed, but every moment felt like an eternity as he waited for her. The most beautiful and desirable woman Ray had ever known. Her frequent visits, with her friend, where the only indication time was passing at all, but it was worth waiting every moment for once she was with him.

Ray heard the door swing open it was the glorious sound of her imminent arrival. Light poured through into the room and Ray watched intently as a figure moved inside. The door closed with a slam behind once again bathing the room in darkness except for where Ray sat.

"Alana" he called hopefully into the darkness, but no reply came.

"Alana" he said once more.

"I'm here" Alana said stepping into the light. Her tone was a little harsher than normal, but Ray didn't mind he was happy to see her.

"I have missed you so much my love" Alana made a strange face one Ray had never seen her make.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Ray" Alana looked concerned. She hadn't made her usual entrance and this made Ray worry for her.

"What can I do for you?"

Alana brushed her hair from her face and looked up at Ray she didn't hold his gaze for very long before she looked down again "Nothing it's ok" Ray noticed her right eye was swollen.

"Did someone do that to you?" Anger grew inside Ray.

Alana didn't answer instead she kept her eyes looking down at her feet.

"Alana tell me!" Ray shouted, he needed to know who would do this.

Finally, Alana looked up again "Do you love me?" She asked

"More than I thought I could love anyone" Ray replied without hesitation.

Alana smiled at Ray. It was a faint smile not the one Ray was used to however he was still glad to see her smile.

Suddenly she rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. "He hurt me Ray, he hurt me"

"Who?" She stunned ray sudden emotional outburst.

Alana paused for a second "A bad man, I need you to stop him, stop him from hurting me again"

"Take my chains off and ill stop him"

"But he's really strong the only way to stop him is to kill him. You can do that for me can't you?" Alana voice was quivering she was really scared of this man. Ray's blood boiled over

"of course I can I would do anything for you "

"Good take this" Alana passed Ray a small curved dagger "I'll loosen your chains you should be able to easily break out of them. He'll come to talk to you to try to apologize for doing this to me" Alana pointed to her eye "but you can't let him get away with it that easily or he will do it again" Alana began to cry tears ran down her cheek "please Ray you have to stop him"

"I will"

Alana got up and moved off quickly before she opened the door Ray heard her say "Ray I love you" and then she was gone.

Ray's rage built up this man that had hurt his Alana would pay with his life.


	6. Chapter 5 Betrayal

Chapter 5 – Betrayal

It wasn't too long before the door opened again and another figure strode in. Ray gripped the blade tightly his arm's still behind his back in an imitation of the way the chains had held them for so long, but now he was free. Free to stab this man right through the heart.

A man emerged from the dark. Of average height and build there wasn't anything special about him on the surface. Pale skin, blue eyes and medium length gray hair. His skin was beginning to wrinkle showing signs of his age. "I'm sorry i haven't come to see you sooner but I have been busy"

Ray's hatred boiled up inside of him. Yes busy hitting sweet ad innocent women. It took every ounce of restraint for Ray not to leap up and strike him then, but he had remembered Alana's warning this man had to be caught off guard.

"I guess you are wondering why you're here" Ray waited patiently for the man to move closer not listening to his words just remembering the face of his beloved Alana.

"I brought you here because i need your help" the man took a short step closer. "I have plans, but i need to know what's going to happen next before i go ahead with these plans. Do you understand Ray?" On the mere mention of his own name Ray's rage nearly exploded. This man was going to die a slow and painful death. His stupid excuses at hurting Alana where pathetic.

"Ray?" the man asked taking another half step forward. That was his last mistake.

"I understand!" Ray roared as stood up and plunged the dagger into the man's stomach. "You will never hurt her again" Ray said twisting the dagger. He wanted to make this man suffer for what he had done to Alana. He pulled the dagger out letting the man crumple to the ground.

"What are you doing. I rescued you from that place" the man was pleading for his life, but it was no good Ray couldn't shake the image of Alana crying in his arm's about what this man had done. Ray jumped on top of the man pinning him to the floor.

"Stop! Stop!" the man cried out as Ray lifted the dagger in a two handed grip before stabbing it into the man's chest. The man gasped taken in his last few breathes his eyes wide with fright before life passed from them completely.

The door burst open and Ray jumped back steadying himself ready to kill again if he needed to. It quickly swung closed again. "Ray did you do it?" Alana's sweet voice poured out from the dark.

"Yes he won't hurt you anymore we can be together now"

Alana laughed "You don't really think i want the likes of you, do you?" Ray's mind grew confused again and his surrounding's became unfamiliar.

"Where am I?" he asked. He didn't know why he hadn't asked before. Then his eyes fell on the man at his feet. He remembered the feel of the dagger as it cut through the mans flesh. Ray had done this had killed for her but why? He didn't love her. He didn't even really know her.

"And now your released" the woman said emerging from the dark a gun leveled at Ray

Ray was so confused what had he done. He heard footsteps coming

"Oh my God, he killed him!" Alana burst out before she pulled the trigger.

Pain exploded in Ray's chest. Ray looked down to see blood was sipping through. His body went into shock as her fell to hi knees. Before he knew it he had fell onto his back that woman was stood above him. A wicked sneer and her evil eyes stared down at him how had he not see it before she wasn't a goddess she was evil worse than the demons. As his eyes began to close she said "thank you" it was the last thing he heard before he passed into the darkness.

** TO BE CONTINUED ........**


End file.
